Histoires de la Savane
by Dragonna
Summary: Le cycle de la vie continue. Séries de petites histoires se passant dans la savane, le désert, la jungle ou même le cimetière des éléphants.
1. Il aura besoin de toi!

_**Disclaim**_**_er_**: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.

_**Paring**_: Aucun

_**Genre: **_Family

_**Rating**_: Pour tous

**Note**: premier OS de la série, avec des OC.

* * *

**«Il aura besoin de toi!»**

* * *

Kovu se réveilla bien avant l'aube ce jour-là et se leva, s'étirant longuement. Comme d'habitude, il regarda autour de lui, avec affection. Sa famille, sa fierté. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie. Faisant quelques pas, il se pencha sur deux lionceaux blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le premier avait un pelage dans les tons sables, comme Simba, comme Mufasa mais sa crinière serait sans doute noire comme la sienne, ou comme celle d'Ahadi, son arrière-arrière grand père (s'il en croyait les récits de Sarabi, de Sarafina ou de Simba), comme le montrait la '''mèche'' sur le haut de sa tête, début de crinière qui commençait à apparaître et le bout de sa queue. _L'aîné...le futur roi._ Kovu avait souvent songé à briser les règles...pour éviter que le drame, le fratricide qui avait eu lieu à l'époque de Mufasa et Scar ne se reproduise. _Jamais ses fils ne finiraient ainsi, il s'en faisait la promesse. Jamais Kiburi _[1]_ ne serait trahit par Moyo [2] _Tandis que ces pensées venaient en lui, il baissa les yeux sur le second lionceau concerné. Son second fils avait un pelage aussi sombre que le sien mais allait vraisemblablement hérité de la crinière rousse de son grand-père comme le montrait la petit touffe déjà présente sur sa tête et celle au bout de sa sa queue. _Deux..._

Il sourit et sortit pour admirer le lever du soleil depuis le haut du rocher, comme il aimait le faire chaque jour. Une petite voix ensommeillé se fit entendre derrière lui «Où tu vas papa?

- Regarder le lever du soleil! Rendors-toi Moyo!

- Je peux venir avec toi?» Kovu sentit confusément que son fils voulait parler et hocha la tête. La boule de poil brune, comme lui, s'élança à ses côté, grimpant facilement la côte vers le haut du rocher.

* * *

Les lueurs colorées du soleil étaient magnifiques, la savane semblait s'embrasser. Après quelques instants de silence, le jeune roi fit, doucement «Si tu as quelque chose à dire mon fils, c'est le moment!»

Moyo soupira, s'entourant sa queue et baisant ses yeux rouges-dorés sur la pierre du rocher des lions« Si Kiburi devient roi, à quoi je vais servir moi!» Il soupira et leva les yeux vers son père «Je devrais partir loin, comme Fuma, pour fonder ma propre fierté?» Une légère amertume s'entendait dans sa voix à l'idée de quitter cette terre qu'il aimait tant. P_ourquoi devrait-il partir? Ce n'était pas juste_. «Je veux pas partir! Et Kibu non plus il ne veux pas que je partes! Il a dit qu'il partirait aussi si on me forçait à m'en aller!» Moyo doutait que leur parent laisserait faire ainsi le futur roi cependant. Kiburi n'aurait surement pas son mot à dire lui non plus.

Kovu le regarda, l'air un peu surpris «Qui t'as dit que tu devais partir?» Il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel, Simba non plus, Nala ou Kiara aussi. Alors comment avait-il eu cette idée? D'où lui était-elle venu? Il fit rapidement la liste des potentielles personnes qui auraient pu dire ça.

- «C'est Fuma qui a dit qu'il devrait partir pour ne pas gêner Kiburi! Donc moi aussi je devrais partir pour ne pas le gêner non?» Le fils de Vitani avait certes raison sur un point mais cela ne concernait pas vraiment Moyo. Cependant celui-ci ignorait ce point, persuadé que c'était pareil pour lui.

- «Je crois que ton frère serait très triste si tu partais tu sais! Il serait capable de faire des lois pour t'obliger à rester!» rit son père en passant une de ses pattes sur la tête de son second fils. Celui-ci gloussa et tenta de se dégager. L'adulte fit une légère pose et dit «Imaginons...qu'un lion étranger arrive et attaque ton frère pour lui voler nos terres. Ou qu'une bande de hyennes s'en prennent à lui!» Il avait pris une voix grave, comme pour mettre une certes ambiance.

La fourrure du petit lionceau se hérissa et il bondit sur place, comme s'il se préparait à bondir sur un éventuel adversaire: «Qu'ils essayent pour voir!» Il était prêt, vraiment prêt à défendre ses terres, et surtout Kiburi.

Kovu rit et secoua sa crinière noire «Donc tu vois? Non, mon fils, tu ne serviras pas à rien. Être Roi est difficile, très difficile. Tout cet immense territoire baigné de lumière est notre royaume. Ton frère devra défendre ça contre tous ses adversaires, quelque soit leur nature.»

Moyo écarquilla les yeux devant une telle étendue, devant tant et tant de terres, à perte de vue. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un «Whouaaa» impressionné.

Le roi actuel reprit, doucement «Quand le soleil aura éteint sur moi sa lumière et se lèvera pour lui, il aura certainement peur, peut de toutes ces responsabilités lui tombant dessus, seul pour les régler. Et il sera aussi malheureux, parce que je ne serais plus là. A ce moment-là, il aura besoin de toi!»

Le plus jeune des jumeau pencha la tête de côté «De moi? Comment je pourrais lui être utile?

- Tu es son jumeau, la personne la plus proche de lui, qui le connaît et le comprend le mieux. Tu seras là pour l'aider, le soutenir, lui suggérer ceci ou cela, le conseiller, combattre à ses côtés si nos terres sont envahies. C'est parce que tu seras là pour le soutenir qu'il sera un bon roi!» il plissa les yeux et fit, doucement, se penchant pour être à la hauteur de son fils «C'est dur d'avoir tant de responsabilité et d'être seul! Il aura vraiment besoin de toi!»

Moyo écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur s'emplit soudainement de fierté devant cette responsabilité à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. _Son frère n'y arriverait pas tout seul! Il avait besoin d'aide! Il avait besoin de lui! Comme lui avait besoin de Kiburi! _Il laissa échapper un petit ronronnement à l'idée qu'il ne quitterait jamais cette terre qu'il aimait tant, qu'il ne serait pas séparé de sa famille. Sous le regard affectueux de Kovu, il s'élança joyeusement vers la grotte pour réveiller son frère. _Les leçons pour devenir roi allaient bientôt commencer, et Kibu ne devait pas faire la grasse matinée!_

_Et plus vite ils auraient finis avec ça..._

_...plus vite ils pourraient jouer!_

* * *

_**Fin**_

[1] En swahili, Kiburi veut dire "Fier"

[2] En swahili, Moyo veut dire "Cœur"


	2. Tu as pris ton bain?

_**Disclaim**_**_er_**: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.

_**Paring**_: Aucun

_**Genre: **_Family

_**Rating**_: Pour tous

_**Note**:_ Cet OS est une suite du précédant.

* * *

_**«****Tu as pris ton bain?****»**_

* * *

Elle était heureuse ici sur la terre des lions. Selon les lionnes les plus anciennes, celles qui avaient connus l'époque de Mufasa, comme Nala, Kula, ou d'autres, tout était enfin redevenu comme avant. Ho bien sûr, au début, le fait qu'elle était la fille de Scar avait attiré quelques méfiance. Mais Kiara, qui attendait alors ses petits, avaient largement insisté pour qu'elle reste avec elle. Vitani était la meilleure amie de la princesse, sa confidente. Leurs petits n'avaient de quelques jours de différences. Vitani l'avait aidé à nettoyer, avec Nala, Kiburi et Moyo quand ceux-ci étaient nés. C'était elle qui avait pris le fils de Zazu de vitesse pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au nouveau père. Et Kiara l'avait aidé à son tour quand Fuma était né.

Vitani était ravie que ses petits et ceux de Kovu aient une véritable enfance, chose qu'elle et ses frères n'avaient pas vraiment eu. _Toutes les anciennes ''bannies'' revenues sur ces terres pensaient de même_. Elles avaient de la nourriture et de l'eau à profusion, de la solidarité et de l'amitié, peu de danger et pleins de petits qui jouaient, courraient et dérangeaient. _Le bonheur pour une lionne quoi..._Il y avait le futur roi et son jumeau, plus leur petit frère ou petit sœur à naître (ils espéraient une sœur d'ailleurs), il y avait les siens, Fuma mais aussi Furaha [1], sa petite au pelage beige-doré (comme elle), qui venait de naître quelques jours avant et puis il y avait tout les autres de tout âges comme Wingu, Upendi, Sumaï, Shani, Afua, Asha.

_Une fierté digne de ce nom, une vrai fierté_.

Beaucoup d'anciennes alliées de Zira regrettaient amèrement de l'avoir suivit. _Dire que ce bonheur aurait pu arriver bien avant sans elle_. Vitani avait été terriblement choqué, ainsi que Kovu, quand Simba leur avait raconté l'histoire de son fils Kopa, le grand frère de Kiara, que leur mère avait tué. Kovu, persuadé qu'il était fautif (_s'il n'était pas né, Zira n'aurait peut-être pas tué ce petit_) avait déprimé pendant un moment. Le roi , la reine et leur fille lui avaient assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle-même se souvenait vaguement du jeune lionceau, son meilleur ami avant le grand bannissement. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi Simba les avaient banni. _Elle comprenait...ho oui elle comprenait_. Si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son petit Fuma, elle le réduirait en charpie.

_Comment sa mère avait-elle pu faire **ça**? _Après coup elle avait eu un petit rire, finalement ça ne l'étonnait pas, c'était bien de son genre et de sa cruauté de faire _**ça**_.

_Et puis...un jour qu'elle s'était aventuré dans le désert, elle avait rencontré un lion au pelage blanc et beige nommé Siri...le père de Fuma et aussi celui de Furaha parce qu'elle l'avair revu après._

* * *

- «Taaaanttteee Vitani!» La voix excitée de Kiburi arriva aux oreilles de la lionne qui s'employait, toute plongée dans ses pensées, à nettoyer Furaha, tandis que Fuma s'amusait à courir après un papillon quelques mètres plus loin. De couleur brun-chocolat comme Moyo, il avait le bout de la queue et une mèche noire. Il semblait bien parti pour ressembler à son grand-père Scar ou à son défunt oncle Nuka (d'ailleurs Vitani s'était promise d'aller son prochain lionceau (mâle) Nuka en mémoire du dit-oncle). Fuma adorait Simba qui ne le repoussait pas du tout et acceptait même qu'il assiste aux leçons pour être roi avec Kiburi et Moyo. Il disait ensuite gentiment, passant une patte affectueuse sur la tête du lionceau «Que tu reste pour aider Kiburi ou que tu partes fonder ton propre orgueil, tu es préparé comme mes petits-fils!» Le fils de Mufasa avait tiré un trait sur le passé, et n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur la ressemblance entre le fils de Vitani et Scar. _En fait, il n'y avait même jamais pensé, preuve qu'il avait surmonté son passé...enfin. _

Le lionceau doré s'arrêta après un bond exagère et regarda la sœur de sa père. Il s'ébroua, faisant changer de côté sa petite mèches noire. «Dis dis!» Il bondissait joyeusement autour d'elle, surexcité comme à son habitude. _Kovu aurait-il été comme ça sans Zira et sa haine?_ [2] Mais sans Zira, il n'aurait pas rencontré Kiara et tous ces petits ne seraient peut-être pas présents aujourd'hui.

La lionne méchée regarda son neveu et déposa doucement sa petite près d'elle, libérant ses pattes et aussitôt Fuma revint pour s'assoir, en grand frère responsable, à côté de sa sœur pour la surveiller. Vitani rit puis se tourna vers l'autre lionceau: «Oui Kiburi?» Elle adorait ses neveux, lui rappelant Kovu quand il était petit.

Le petit couleur sable prit son air le plus mignon et demanda «Fuma peut venir jouer avec Moyo et moi? S'il te plaît?» il agrémenta sa demande d'un grand sourire adorable qui faisait fondre absolument toutes ses tantes. _Mais ça ne marchait pas avec elle. Pas toujours. Parfois elle résistait._

Elle le regarda d'un œil taquin, penchant légèrement la tête de côté, attentive: «Hum...et dis moi...où est Moyo?

- Il prend son bain!» répliqua Kiburi dans une grimace très facilement compréhensible. «Et il arrive après!» Reprit-il, impatient de jouer.

- «Et toi...tu l'as prit ton bain ce matin?» Immédiatement Kiburi recula, prenant un air embarrassé et semblant prêt à fuir. «Fuma!» Lança Vitani en riant «Attrapes-le! Kiburi a besoin de se laver je crois!» La boule de poil brune bondit aussitôt par dessus sa mère et atterrit sur son cousin, il roulèrent joyeusement dans l'herbe, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Finalement, après quelques instants de lutte où il se débattit, Kiburi prit le dessus et cloua Fuma au sol. «Gagné!» Chantonna-t-il, fier de lui. Cependant, il en avait oublié sa tante qui s'était levé et l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou. «Nnooonnn! Pas de bain!» S'écria-t-il en se souvenant brusquement de ce qu'elle avait dit. Sans écouter ses protestations, elle entreprit de le nettoyer consciencieusement. Il gémit «Tu m'enbrouiiiilllleees la criiniiièrre! Arrêeêêtteesss!»

_Sans résultat._

A deux pas, Fuma, allongé prêt de sa petite sœur gloussait, songeant que même si un lionceau réussissait à échapper à sa mère, il n'échapperait pas à l'une de ses tantes.

* * *

_**Fin**_

[1] Furaha, en swahili, veut dire «Joie»

[2] J'explique: pour moi Kovu n'est ni le fils de Scar, ni celui de Zira. Il dit bien dans le film qu'il n'est pas le fils de Scar. Mais il est plus vieux que Kiara, il est donc né peut-être trois mois avant elle ou quelque chose comme ça, il sembles avoir le même âge que Vitani. _Si elle, elle est la fille de Scar, Zira ne peut pas avoir eu en même temps deux lionceaux de deux lion différents...non? _Il est donc fort possible que Zira, dans sa folie, ait volé un lionceau qui ressemblait à Scar à un couple de lions qu'elle aurait ensuite tué. Ce serait bien son genre en fait. Je ne me souviens pas, en plus, avoir entendu Kovu appeler Zira «Mère» ou «Maman» contrairement à Vitani ou Nuka.


	3. Le goût de la viande

_**Disclaim**_**_er_**: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.

_**Paring**_: Aucun

_**Genre: **_Family

_**Rating**_: Pour tous

_**Note**:_ Courte histoire sur un problème qu'a forcement dû rencontrer Simba dans la jungle, quand il était avec Timon et Pumba.

* * *

_**Le goût de la viande**_

* * *

«Mais...t'es sûr que tu tu peux grandir en ne mangeant que des insectes.» Interrogea le chacal, cessant de mâchonnant son os pour lancer un coup d'œil interrogateur au lionceau qui faisait ses griffes sur un cactus à côté d'eux.

«T'en fais pas, j'assure, je suis débrouillard!»

L'autre secoua la tête, se gratta un petit coup et reprit «Je n'en doute vraiment pas...seulement...je me demande si tes besoins en viande pourront être compensé par des limaces. Ta faim n'est pas vraiment égale à celle d'une mangouste quand même. Tu es un carnivore!»

Le lionceau s'étira et soutint que ça lui allait «Et sérieusement...j'adore ça, vraiment!»

- Le goût de la viande ne te manque vraiment pas?»

Silence.

Simba dressa soudain les oreilles et s'exclama brusquement «Ha! Timon m'appelle! A plus!» Et il détalla, sous les yeux moqueurs du canin qui pensait que ça, ça tenait vraiment de la dérobade.

Quelques heures plus tard, Simba regarda les limaces grouillantes devant lui, et eut une petite moue dépité. Avant de fondre en larmes sous le regard abasourdis des deux compères avec qui il vivait.

_Je veux de la viiaaaannndddee!_

* * *

A suivre (?)


	4. Sérieusement les Gars, j'en ai besoin

_**Disclaim**_**_er_**: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.

_**Paring**_: Aucun

_**Genre: **_Family, humour

_**Rating**_: Pour tous

_**Note**:_ Cet OS est plus ou moins associé au précédant.

* * *

_**Sérieusement les Gars, j'ai besoin de Viande**_

* * *

Simba secoua les débuts de crinière qu'il avait. Ses griffes triturèrent ce qu'elles tenaient et il toussota. Il était gêné parce qu'il avait un peu menti à ses amis, qu'il leur avait caché ça.

_Et depuis un moment en plus..._

«Ok les gars, je peux tout expliquer..»

Il essuya le sang qui tachait sa patte d'un rapide coup de langue.

«Sérieusement je suis un lion, pas une mangouste ou un phacochère non?»

Il s'efforça de ne pas se sentit coupable en voyant l'expression de Pumba. Timon lui le fixait d'un air abasourdis.

«Les insectes...c'est pas mauvais mais ça ne me suffisait plus! Comment voulez-vous que je grandisse et devienne fort, que je vous protège, que je sois en bonne santé si je ne mangeais que ça?»

Il avait l'impression que s'enfoncer. Finalement la mangouste le coupa dans ses explications.

«Ca va, on aurait du s'en douter que tu aurais besoin de viande! Du moment que tu ne nous manges pas nous!»

Le lion ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Rien que l'idée le dégoûtait. Même s'il avait bien conscience que c'était un pic d'humour de son ami, cette phrase l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Timon regarda ce que le lion avait entre les pattes et fit, d'un ton proche de celui d'un parent à son enfant :«Mange toute cette antilope au moins! Ne gaspille rien!»

**Fin**


	5. Dis Oncle Scar

_**Disclaim**_**_er_**: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.

_**Paring**_: Aucun

_**Genre: **_Family, Ansgt

_**Personnages: **_Simba et Scar. Hyènes sous-entendues. Aucun Paring.

* * *

_**"Dis Oncle Scar..."**_

* * *

Un lion à la sombre crinière ruminait ses plans pour se débarasser de son frère et de son neveu. Amer et désagréable, il était aussi assez solitaire. Beaucoup de lionnes se méfiait de lui, et se demandait d'abord pourquoi Mufasa lui permettait de rester mais aussi comment Simba pouvait l'aimer autant. Bonnes questions au demeurant. Leur roi voulait donner une nouvelle chance à son frère, lui permettant ainsi de rester et Simba n'avait jamais eu à subir les mauvaises humeur du second fils d'Ahadi.

«Oncle Scar! Oncle Scar!»

Le vieux lion leva les yeux au ciel, l'air épuisé rien qu'à entendre son neveu qui le cherchait. Il finit par repéré la boule de poil dorée qui accourait vers lui. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit?» demanda-t-il d'une voix affectueuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout mais qu'il se forçait à adopter avec le gamin, pour ne pas être suspect. Il fallait la confiance du lionceau pour ses plans.

Le petit s'immobilisa. «Dis..quand je serais roi...»

Scar leva les yeux au ciel, ravalant ses remarques acerbes, gardant l'apparence du gentil oncle jusqu'à ce que le jour-J arrive. "_Tu ne seras jamais roi sale gamin_." Songea-t-il avec une satisfaction cruelle, gardant cependant un masque d'indifférence face au petit lionceau qui sautillait devant lui. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'écraser cette menace de la patte?

_Souvent._  
_Mais il ne pouvait pas sans griller sa couverture_.

Simba, grimpant sur le dos de l'adulte continua «Tu ne partiras pas hein? Parce que tu es vraiment un oncle génial! Et quand je serais roi, j'aimerai que papa et toi vous restiez là, vous pourriez le conseiller tout les deux non?» Un mouvement de tête de son oncle le fit tomber de son perchoir. Il lança aussitôt un sourire adorablement mignon au frère de son père.

Il fallait dire quelque chose pour avoir la paix. Et éviter le flot de larmes en cas de mauvaise réponse. «Mais non je ne partirais pas!» Grogna Scar, de mauvaise grâce.  
Le lionceau, ravi, se lança dans de nombreux remerciements et partit à toute vitesse rejoindre Nala, ses tracas envolés. Scar, resté seul, soupira.

_D'accord, pour Simba, il laisserait les hyènes s'en charger._

**Fin**


End file.
